half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar
Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar - A Behind the Scenes Look: Prima's Official Insider's Guide is a coffee table book written by David Hodgson and published by Prima Games in November 2004, in a hardback and paperback cover, comprising a collection of images chronicling the development of Half-Life, Team Fortress, Day of Defeat, Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Source and Half-Life 2. Text includes notes on game design, development, cut concepts, information relating to voice actors and other areas. Numerous interviews of the Valve staff members also fill the book. The book has been discontinued and has thus become a collectible item,Official page on the Steam Store although it can still be found on websites such as Amazon.com. However, rumors about a new, expanded edition being published in the wake of Episode Three's release have surfaced. Contents Foreword by Gabe Newell In this foreword written August 11, 2004, Valve's managing director Gabe Newell makes some acknowledgments, talks about team work, the importance of the gaming community and wonders if Half-Life 2 will be successful. Investigation 1: Anomalous Materials Chronicles how it all started, the evolution of Half-Life, from Prospero to Quiver, containing much characters, creatures, locations and weapons concept art, as well as screenshots of cut content. Half-Life: A Nonstandard Specimen Depicts the development of the Half-Life enemies, cut and kept, and how the final game stemmed from Prospero and Quiver. This section includes concept art by Greg Coomer, Chuck Jones, Ted Backman and Dhabih Eng. Extra Life: The Mod Movement Expands on information related to the mod community that developed in the game's wake and the subsequent retail release of iconic mods such as Counter-Strike,Team Fortress and Day of Defeat. This section includes concept art by Kristen Perry and Moby Francke. Gallery File:Gordon rubble.jpg File:Gordon bust rtb1.jpg File:Gordon tentacles.jpg File:Aleph1.jpg File:Aleph2.jpg File:Quiver Land Squid.jpg File:Quiver creature 2.jpg File:Cia butcher.jpg File:Cia assassin.jpg File:Cia brainboy.jpg File:Cia female soldier.jpg File:Houndeye concept.jpg File:Houndeye concept2.jpg File:Gonarch concept.jpg File:Icky concept.jpg File:Kingpin.jpg File:Fast walker.jpg File:Mr friendly.jpg File:Panther eye concept.jpg File:Spore missile launcher.jpg File:Hivehand con.jpg File:Alien organic assault rifle.jpg File:Black hole gun.jpg File:Unindentified alien.jpg File:Alien organic chainsaw.jpg File:Alien slaves concept.jpg File:Charger concept.jpg File:Kingpin2.jpg File:Flocking floater.jpg File:Barnacle concept.jpg File:Tentacle render.jpg File:Tentacle concept.jpg File:Bmrf tentacle silo.jpg File:Garg concepts.jpg File:Gargantua versions.jpg File:Chumtoad concept.jpg File:Chumtoad render.jpg File:Squeak grenade.jpg File:Vort old render.jpg File:Alien slave2.jpg File:Alien slave pit.jpg File:Alien grunt3.jpg File:Alien grunt concept w.jpg File:Bullsquid concept.jpg File:Early bullsquid.jpg File:Zombie white bg.jpg File:Nihilanth concept.jpg File:Doctor model views.jpg File:Art-gordon-greybg.jpg File:Gordon model 1.jpg File:Gordon model 2.jpg File:Gordon concept.jpg File:Infantry grunt1.jpg File:Infantry grunt2.jpg File:Human Sargeant.jpg File:Surface tension scripted.jpg File:Rtb laidlaw note.jpg File:Barney early.jpg File:Scientist render.jpg File:G-man first model.jpg File:Early scientist concept.jpg File:Headcrabs hecu.jpg File:Bmrf no smoking.jpg File:Bmrf launch key room.jpg File:Bmrf tanks.jpg File:Bmrf secu check point.jpg File:Blast pit silo concept.jpg File:Bmrf cooling tank.jpg File:Bmrf cryo room.jpg File:Bmrf catwalk.jpg File:On a rail concept.jpg File:Pyro concept chuck.jpg File:Heavy concept chuck.jpg File:Hostage concept.jpg File:Navy seal1.jpg File:Navy seal2.jpg File:Phoenix faction.jpg Investigation 2: Unexpected Interference Covers the long development of Half-Life 2, also containing much characters, creatures, locations and weapons concept art, as well as screenshots of cut content. It also covers character creation and design. Half-Life 2: Creature Discomforts Covers the Half-Life 2 creatures, how they evolved and why some were cut. This section includes concept art by Ted Backman, Dhabih Eng, Tri Nguyen and Viktor Antonov. Half-Life 2: Digital Drama Covers character creation and design, acting, motion capture, and face posing, as well as some information about the characters' real life counterparts. It also includes story excerpts by Marc Laidlaw given to the team for design inspiration. This section includes concept art by Ted Backman, Dhabih Eng, Anry and Moby Francke. Half-Life 2: Welcome to City 17 Covers Half-Life 2's setting evolution, and how it started from a globe-spanning vision to a tighter, circular path that gave birth to City 17 and its surroundings. It again includes story excerpts by Marc Laidlaw. This section includes concept art by Viktor Antonov, Eric Kirchmer, Tri Nguyen, Horia Dociu, Randy Lundeen, Damarcus Holbrook and Jeff Ballinger. Half-Life 2: Final Sequence A more technical section, it covers polishing and adding detail, mapping, prop creation, NPC behavior, general gameplay, etc. Images included in this section are mostly screenshots from the retail Half-Life 2. Gallery File:Metrocop blue eyes.jpg Zombie blobs.jpg Zombie sketch.jpg Cremator2.jpg Fast headcrab.jpg Fast zombie rtb.jpg File:Stalker duo.jpg File:Stalker blue.jpg File:Stalker bust.jpg File:Stalker concept.jpg File:Stripped soldier concept.jpg Alien fauna1.jpg Sewer fauna.jpg Sacktick.jpg Tripod hopper.jpg Stampeder.jpg Houndeye2.jpg Alien fauna0.jpg File:HL2 E3 Hydra Tunnels.jpg File:Hydra sketch.jpg File:Hydra concept.jpg File:Shield scanner modeling.jpg File:Shield scanner modeling2.jpg File:Strider early1.jpg File:Strider heads.jpg File:Strider early2.jpg File:Strider early3.jpg File:Strider early4.jpg File:Strider early5.jpg File:Synth concept 2.jpg File:Synths 2.jpg File:Dropship concept.jpg File:Chopper concept.jpg File:Chopper fly.jpg Jet ski.jpg File:APC concept side.jpg File:APC concept.jpg File:Dropship nb.jpg File:Dropship yellow.jpg File:Dropship brown.jpg File:Dropship blue.jpg File:Dropship con1.jpg File:Gunship views concept.jpg File:Gunship concept2.jpg File:Gunship concept3.jpg File:Gunship con2.jpg File:Combots concepts.jpg Recon Synth.jpg File:Synth Scanner.jpg File:Antlion con.jpg File:Antlion side red.jpg File:Antlion side.jpg Antlion King.jpg Alien assassin.jpg File:Combine Assassin con.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier1.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier2.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier3.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier4.jpg File:Alien combine soldier2.jpg File:Alien Combine Soldier.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier5.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier6.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier7.jpg File:Combine helmet miyazaki.jpg File:Sniper rtb.jpg I.A. Latham.jpg File:Overwatch Soldier camo.jpg Super soldier.jpg File:Elite Metrocop.jpg File:Cg2.jpg File:Trenchcoat CG.jpg File:Combine Soldier clouds fire.jpg File:Overwatch soldier bw.jpg Soldier01.jpg Soldier02.jpg Soldier03.jpg Soldier04.jpg Soldier05.jpg Soldier06.jpg Soldier07.jpg Soldier08.jpg Soldier09.jpg Soldier10.jpg Soldier11.jpg Soldier12.jpg Concept overwatch soldier logo early combine.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo brown ellipse.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo arrow.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo red blue ellipse.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo 20.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo triangles ellipse green.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo 35 green.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo orange ellipse.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo 5.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo red circle 17.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo triangles ellipse yellow.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo 35 yellow.svg File:E3 terminal.jpg File:Alyx gordon weapons.jpg File:Alyxspeech01.jpg File:Alyxspeech02.jpg File:Alyxspeech03.jpg Jamil reference.jpg Scott lynch.jpg Breen ref.jpg Vanref.jpg Vanceref.jpg Chauref.jpg Eli ref.jpg DanielDociu0.jpg Ted cohrt.jpg Mossman ref.jpg File:Martial arts instructor.jpg File:Cohrt bust.jpg File:Helena Mossman.jpg File:Gman beta model.jpg File:Barney model rtb.jpg File:Kleiner model rtb.jpg File:Eli beta model.jpg File:Odell bust.jpg Dog concept.jpg Rebel skins.jpg Modelsheet.jpg File:Citizen modelsheet2.jpg File:Citizen blue legs concept.jpg File:Citizen blue concept.jpg Gasmask citizen.jpg File:Consul transformed.jpg File:Consul1.jpg File:Consul2.jpg File:Breen glasses.jpg G-Man head.jpg File:Sheldon3.jpg File:Sheldon5.jpg File:Sheldon4.jpg File:Sheldon1.jpg File:Sheldon2.jpg File:Frank Sheldon.jpg File:Captain-vance1.jpg File:Captain-vance.jpg File:Captain-vance2.jpg File:Eli prototype physics.jpg File:Eli suit.jpg File:Gordon antlions striders coast.jpg File:Concept eli gordon alyx skitch.jpg File:Gordon consul gunpoint.jpg File:Eric kirchmer.jpg File:Gordon head model.jpg Freeman bust.jpg File:Gordon head cover.jpg File:Alyx Vance head.jpg File:Jamil1.jpg File:Jamil2.jpg File:Jamil3.jpg File:Alyx concept.jpg File:Alyx headset.jpg File:Citadel walls.jpg File:Now arriving.jpg File:Church.jpg File:Library.jpg File:City wide.jpg File:Door and guard towers concept.jpg File:Early city17.jpg File:Consulcast.jpg File:Breen compound eyes.jpg File:Stenographers chasm.jpg File:Factory kids.jpg File:Children cremators.jpg File:Kids working.jpg File:Vorti-Cell.jpg File:Train city 17.jpg File:Combine door concept.jpg File:Manhack arcade3.jpg File:Manhack arcade2.jpg File:Gordon early lower citadel.jpg File:Wasteland Airex skybox.jpg File:Airex reactor.jpg File:Scrapland.jpg File:Seafloor railroad.jpg File:Crane sketch.jpg File:Shore people.jpg File:Shore people2.jpg File:Hl2 original journey.jpg File:Borealis tanks.jpg File:Airex pipes outside.jpg File:Airex pistons inside.jpg File:Airex reactor inside2.jpg File:Airex reactor inside1.jpg File:Airex pistons3.jpg File:Citadel wide.jpg File:Citadel wide2.jpg File:Metropolice early poster.jpg Combine techno move.jpg File:Airex tower.jpg File:Airex tower4.jpg File:Airex tower2.jpg File:Airex tower large.jpg File:Weather-text.jpg File:Citadel c17 soldiers beta.jpg File:Combine door citizen.jpg File:Mounted connection devices1.jpg File:Mounted connection devices2.jpg File:Combine techno.jpg File:Combine SWAT Truck.jpg File:Trainstation5.jpg File:Trainstation2.jpg File:Trainstation1.jpg File:Trainstation shelter.jpg File:Trainstation7.jpg File:Trainstation4.jpg File:Lab polisher.jpg File:Lab stuff.jpg File:Lab power.jpg File:Lab props desk.jpg File:Pipes.jpg File:Kleiners teleport2.jpg File:Consul greater good.jpg File:Cremator early poster.jpg File:Barnacle-gordon.jpg File:Canals yellow.jpg File:Canals building.jpg File:Canal bridge cracks.jpg File:Canals industrial.jpg File:Canals bridge2.jpg File:Canals bridges.jpg File:Canals bridge1.jpg File:Maxwell lab concept.jpg File:Ravenholm concept1.jpg File:Zombies town.jpg File:Zombie burn.jpg File:Ravenholm concept2.jpg Notes and references See also *''Half-Life 2'' Beta *[[Development of Half-Life 2|Development of Half-Life 2]] External links *Official page on the Steam Store *Prima Games profile *Amazon.com profile Category:Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Category:Half-Life Beta Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Real world